


Safe Haven

by wootherin



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fallen Angel, M/M, Weigyeol, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Dan hari itu, Minsoo biarkan dirinya jatuh untuk yang kedua kali.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> special for you, my love. [@inininjj](https://twitter.com/inininjj), thank you!

Jatuh itu sakit.

Tapi bukan. Rasa dingin yang menyelimutinya bukan apa-apa dibanding rasa sakit di punggungnya. Harusnya, di situasi ini Minsoo bisa terbang. Jatuh itu bukan pilihan. Nggak pernah jadi pilihan.

Tapi gimana bisa terbang kalau sayapnya yang selama ini ada itu hilang?

Bahkan saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras, rasa sakitnya nggak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima tepat sebelum jatuhnya. Sayapnya dikoyak—dipotong dari punggungnya sebelum ia dibuang. Dan momen berikutnya, ia jatuh.

Jatuh dari surga. Jatuh, dari tempat yang selama ini menaunginya. Kini tinggal Minsoo dan luka di punggungnya; suatu pengingat akan kehidupan yang dulu ia punya.

Kehidupan yang sesaat lalu.. ia punya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang dia ingat, dia menolak perintah Ayahnya untuk membantu kaum manusia. Untuk apa juga. Toh, kehidupan mereka fana. Untuk apa, makhluk suci nan abadi sepertinya harus membantu makhluk yang lemah, yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu serta berjuta kelemahan lainnya?

Remeh, pikirnya saat itu. Tapi lihat dimana dia sekarang.

Egonya yang terlampau tinggi membuatnya jatuh dari tempat yang paling Tinggi. Jatuh, langsung ke bumi; tempat hidup ciptaan Ayah yang selama ini ia benci.

Manusia itu egois. Banyak mau. Nggak pernah cukup. Selalu ada yang diminta, tapi jarang bersyukur. Jadi apa salah, jika Minsoo menolak tugas yang diberikan padanya? Di atas sana, semua berkedok mulia. Awalnya juga Minsoo berpikir sama.

Tapi setelah melihat ke bawah, ia mulai bertanya-tanya.

Apa benar tugasnya mulia?

Ketika semua yang diminta hanya nafsu belaka, apa bisa pertolongannya dianggap mulia? Apapun jawabannya, Minsoo sudah muak. Manusia. Mereka hanya mendekatkan diri saat meminta. Jauh ketika sudah didengar.

Minsoo bergelung. Tubuhnya panas membara seakan terbakar dari dalam. Tapi pada saat yang sama, ia menggigil juga. Dingin. Sakit.

“Eh anjing.”

Samar dia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki. Mendekat, dengan cepat. Sebelum tubuhnya diguncang dengan hati-hati.

“Anjing.”

Suara itu lagi. Lebih dekat, kini.

“Lo bisa denger gue nggak?”

Seluruh tubuhnya ingin berteriak sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu sendiri mengalahkan semua, tangannya mengepal erat. Matanya terpejam. Untuk menemukan suaranya aja, dia nggak mampu.

“Jangan pergi.. Jangan pergi.” Suara itu terdengar penuh desperasi. “Gue telfon amb—”

Di bawah sentuhan hangat, tubuh Minsoo gemetar hebat.

“—anjing.”

Anjing. Kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya hilang.

Saat Minsoo membuka mata, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah putih tanpa cela.

Refleks, ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menutup mata. Cahaya yang inderanya tangkap membuat kepalanya sakit, seperti mau pecah. Dia nggak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasa sakit itu sangat.. fana. Manusia.

Pemikiran ini membuatnya membuka mata lebih lebar. Lengannya ia jauhkan, pandangannya ia edarkan. Ada tirai hijau yang mengelilingi kasur tempatnya berbaring. Satu tarikan nafas aja, Minsoo udah hafal. Rumah sakit. Baunya khas. Dia pernah bertugas disini, dulu saat ia masih suci.

Dulu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membawa dirinya untuk duduk. Mengerang ketika diserang oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di punggungnya bagaikan penanda. Ada yang hilang disana. Minsoo nggak bisa merasakan bahkan saat otaknya mencoba dengan keras. Nggak ada yang keluar. Nggak bisa.

Sayapnya hilang. Memori akan sakit dan jatuhnya bukan sekedar mimpi buruk belaka.

Dirinya yang sekarang, bukanlah dirinya yang agung dan pantas dipuja.

Ia menarik paksa jarum yang menancap pada tangan kirinya. Mengayunkan kaki ke samping sebelum beranjak bangun dari kasur. Berpegangan pada tepi ketika dunia terasa berputar di sekelilingnya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri untuk beberapa saat sebelum matanya kembali ia buka.

Berdirinya kembali tegak. Tangannya dikepalkan. Sakit ini, bukan apa-apa. Dia masih bisa jalan.

Jadi, ia melangkah. Menyibak tirai yang menghalangi langkahnya dan berjalan keluar. Ada beberapa yang menghampirinya, tapi Minsoo langsung tepis menjauh. Mengedarkan pandangan, ia tau harus kemana. Tujuannya cuma satu. Pintu kaca di ujung ruangan. Minsoo sekilas bisa melihat langit malam.

Satu-satunya pintu yang langsung menuju keluar.

Pintu itu ia dorong dengan pundak; berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Menghirup udara malam, Minsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Dia nggak tau harus kemana. Yang pasti, dia nggak bisa balik ke atas. Jadi begitu ia mencapai gerbang keluar, Minsoo memilih untuk terus maju ke depan. Menyusuri jalan yang diterangi lampu remang.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat ketika ia mendengar derap di belakangnya yang kian mendekat.

“Woy!”

Suara itu lagi.

“Anjing cepet amat larinya!”

Suara yang sama.

Minsoo nggak tau itu siapa, tapi obsesinya dengan binatang berkaki empat itu terdengar hampir menakutkan. Masa tiap ngomong, dibawa-bawa?

“Woy, eh! Anjing tunggu bentar.”

Kakinya ingin berlari lebih cepat. Tapi badannya seakan meraung bilang jangan. Nafasnya terengah, dadanya sakit nggak karuan. Dan saat ia akhirnya menyerah, ada sepasang tangan yang menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah.

“Lo kenapa sih?” tanya suara itu. Jauh, jauh, jauh lebih dekat. Dan terlihat.

Tangan yang mendekapnya itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke asal suara. Sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Minsoo sampai harus menengadahkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat langsung ke kedua manik yang menatapnya penuh khawatir.

Ganteng.

Jadi ini, si penyuka anjing?

Ada tawa yang lepas dari bilah bibirnya sebelum kakinya kehilangan kekuatan. Tubuhnya oleng, membuatnya refleks bersandar pada lelaki di hadapannya. Dan lagi, lelaki itu siap menangkap. Sekali lagi. Dekapannya erat.

“Anjing. Aduh, lagian pake segala kabur.”

Tuh. Anjing lagi. Tubuh Minsoo berguncang pelan, tertawa.

“Eh anjing udah gila lo ya? Malah ketawa.”

Guncangannya makin hebat, tapi itu karna kedua tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Mengguncang tubuhnya. “Baru gue tinggal bentar tapi malah ilang. Lo nggak tau apa gue khawatirnya kayak apa?”

Khawatir?

Minsoo tambah ketawa. Lucu, orang ini. Hangat. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya ia benamkan di dada. Bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh yang mendekapnya.

“Lo tuh ajaib ya,” kata suara itu. Lebih tenang, kali ini. Saat tawa Minsoo reda, lelaki itu melanjutkan, “Gue nemuin lo berdarah-darah. Tapi pas ambulans dateng, darahnya ilang.”

Nyaman. Getaran samar di dada orang itu saat ia berbicara membuat Minsoo melangkah lebih dekat. Kakinya sedikit menemukan kekuatan.

“Tapi lo masih belom sadar.”

Tubuh Minsoo sedikit didorong menjauh. Dan lagi, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata yang membuatnya ingin menyelam. Teduh, rasanya. Ditatap seperti itu. Mungkin si penggila anjing ini memang benar khawatir padanya? Siapa yang tau.

“Di rumah sakit juga.. mereka nggak nemu luka terbuka, tapi lo masih kesakitan.” Ada kerutan di dahinya, dan insting Minsoo adalah untuk menghapus itu dari wajahnya. Jadi, dia angkat tangannya. Jarinya dengan lembut mengusap dahi lelaki di hadapannya. “Sekarang juga. Masih sakit kan?”

Minsoo mengangguk.

Saat ia akhirnya membuka suara, kata yang pertama terucap adalah; “Nama?”

Lelaki itu terlihat bingung. Ia mengerjap, beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya bertanya, “Gue?”

Minsoo jawab dengan anggukan.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. Dan respon otomatis Minsoo adalah menurunkan tangan yang tadi ia angkat. Dia mau lihat, keindahan seutuhnya. Sedikit kecewa ketika lelaki itu kembali tenang. Tawanya hilang, sesaat kemudian digantikan oleh senyum yang nggak kalah indah.

“Jinhyuk,” jawab lelaki itu. Senyumnya hangat. “Nama gue Jinhyuk.”

Dan hari itu, Minsoo biarkan dirinya jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

“Lo anak geng ya?” tanya Jinhyuk, membuat Minsoo mengerjap bingung. Yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian mengisyaratkan pada punggungnya sendiri. Bilang, “Bekas dibacok kan?”

Tambah bingung.

“Lupa ingatan ya?”

Minsoo sedikit menelengkan kepala. Berpikir sejenak. Lalu yakin ingatannya masih utuh, dia menggeleng pelan.

“Terus kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan?”

Dengar ini, Minsoo menghela nafas pelan. Instingnya adalah untuk mendekat ke pria di hadapannya. Hangat, soalnya. “Jatuh,” jawabnya singkat, kembali membenamkan wajah di dada.

“Jatuh gimana? Nggak ada motor di tempat kejadian. Lo dirampok?” Jinhyuk mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, tapi Minsoo malah lebih lengket. Nggak mau lepas. Pasrah, tangannya yang berusaha untuk menjauhkan itu kini dilingkarkan di tubuh Minsoo. “Dingin ya?”

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk.

“Kuat jalan nggak?”

Lagi, responnya hanya anggukan. Ingin protes ketika Jinhyuk berhasil mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi niatnya diurungkan. Jinhyuk pindah posisi ke sebelahnya. Tangannya aman mendekap pinggang. Nggak sehangat tadi, memang.. tapi seenggaknya masih dekat.

Yang lebih tinggi itu sempat diam, sebentar. Mengamati keadaan orang yang baru ia kenal itu sebelum mendecakkan lidah.

“Lo nyeker,” katanya, membuat Minsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Dan benar saja, kakinya telanjang. Biasanya juga begitu—dia nggak butuh sepatu di atas sana. Tapi sekarang, kakinya kedinginan. Sakit juga.

Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan sebelum melepaskan dekapannya. Mengambil satu langkah ke depan, lalu menurunkan badannya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, satu lututnya menyentuh aspal. Bilang, “Naik sini deh.”

Cukup lama dia menunggu. Tapi beban yang udah siap dia terima itu nggak datang juga. Jadi, dia tepuk pundaknya pelan. “Pegangan sini,” katanya. Terkekeh pelan ketika tangan Minsoo diletakkan diatas tangannya. “Pegangan pundak gue, maksudnya.”

Menarik tangannya sendiri menjauh, dia menepuk pundaknya yang satu lagi. “Sini juga.”

Minsoo menuruti. Tapi, udah. Diem doang. Bingung soalnya.

“Dipeluk,” ucap Jinhyuk. Menarik kedua tangan Minsoo sehingga lelaki di belakangnya itu sedikit membungkuk. Pekikan kaget yang mengiringinya hanya membuat Jinhyuk tertawa lebih kencang. “Lo geng motor beneran bukan sih?”

“Bukan,” jawab suara di belakangnya. Terdengar dekat sekali dengan telinga; terpaan nafasnya hangat terasa. “Bukan geng motor.”

Jinhyuk meraih ke belakang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian bawah paha Minsoo sebelum perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Lagi, Minsoo memekik kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat. Pegangannya mengerat.

“Terus geng apa?” tanya Jinhyuk, membenarkan posisi Minsoo di gendongannya sebelum melangkah maju. “Lo masih belom jawab lo jatuh darimana.”

Minsoo nggak jawab. Tau posisinya aman, dekapannya sedikit mengendur turun. Mukanya dibenamkan di ceruk leher Jinhyuk. Ada sesuatu tentang lelaki ini yang seakan terus memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi pada dorongan itu.

“Dari surga,” gumamnya pelan.

Jinhyuk tentu saja tertawa. “Lucu lo.”

Minsoo nggak pernah dibilang lucu. Tapi ini pujian, bukan? Terus kalau dipuji.. “Makasih?” ucapnya, sedikit ragu.

Jinhyuk balas dengan gelengan kepala. Pas jatuh kebentur beneran kayaknya, kepalanya. Nanti harus tanya ke dokter.

Jadi, pas mereka akhirnya balik ke UGD rumah sakit, Jinhyuk langsung tanya.

Tapi kata dokternya, nggak ada apa-apa.

Sehat, katanya. Butuh istirahat aja. Aneh banget, soalnya Jinhyuk inget jelas tadi dia nemuin orang ini dalam kondisi berdarah-darah. Tapi anehnya lagi, bekas darahnya beneran.. hilang semua pas ambulans datang. Terus pas diperiksa, beneran nggak ada luka. Jinhyuk sempet ngotot bilang kalau dia lihat punggungnya tadi penuh darah. Tapi pas dicek, nggak ada.. apa-apa. Cuma ada bekas luka gede, dua. Tapi kering.

Terus yaudah. Jinhyuk tinggal sebentar buat ngisi data. Eh, pas balik udah ilang anaknya. Aneh banget, pokoknya. Jinhyuk juga bingung kenapa dia ngejar.

“Ini boleh pulang, dok?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Iya, bagus kok. Kecapean aja ini.” Dokter jaganya langsung ngangguk dengan senyum merekah lebar. Ngelihat seragam sekolah yang Jinhyuk pakai, dia bilang, “Nanti saya kasih surat izin aja istirahat di rumah sehari.”

Jinhyuk sempet bingung. Tapi pak dokternya bilang lagi, “Satu sekolah kan?”

Jinhyuk mau bilang enggak. Tapi males jelasin, jadi dia ngangguk aja. “Iya, dok.”

Pas akhirnya mereka ditinggal berduaan lagi, Jinhyuk ngalihin pandangan ke Minsoo yang lagi duduk di kasur. “Lo pulang kemana? Gue anterin.”

Alih-alih menjawab, Minsoo malah melihat ke langit-langit atas. “Jauh. Nggak bisa pulang,” ucapnya.

“Emang dimana?” tanya Jinhyuk, mengernyitkan dahi.

“Kan udah bilang tadi.” Minsoo menghela nafas pelan. Mengedikkan bahunya seraya memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke lelaki di hadapannya. Bilang, “Surga.”

Walah. Jinhyuk rasanya mau manggil dokternya balik. Tapi ekspresi Minsoo santai banget pas ngomong barusan, bener-bener santai nggak kelihatan bohong. Atau kesakitan. Nanti takutnya kalau Jinhyuk lapor dokter, malah dia yang dianggap gila.

Jadi, yaudahlah. Diiyain aja surga.

“Yaudah gue anterin ke surga,” jawabnya asal.

Mata Minsoo langsung melebar. “Bisa?”

“Iya, bisa.” Jinhyuk beri anggukan.

Saat surat izin yang nggak diperlukan itu selesai diurus, Jinhyuk nyodorin tangannya. Minsoo terima. “Sepatu lo mana sih?” tanya Jinhyuk, melepaskan genggamannya untuk berlutut ketika mereka udah di deket pintu.

Kali ini, Minsoo nggak perlu disuruh. Dia langsung ngelingkarin tangannya di badan Jinhyuk terus benamin muka di perpotongan lehernya—mendesah pelan. Udah kangen aja dia. Menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk membenarkan posisi ketika Jinhyuk berdiri.

“Sepatunya mana?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi, berjalan ke arah parkiran dengan Minsoo digendongan.

Minsoo nggak jawab. Kayaknya kalau alat transportasinya senyaman ini, dia nggak apa nggak punya sepatu.

“Woy.”

Badannya diguncangin pelan sebelum diturunkan. Terus, gelap. Jinhyuk masih kelihatan mukanya, tapi jadi gelap. Panik dikit, Minsoo angkat kedua tangannya ke mata. Alih-alih nyentuh mata, tangannya malah mendarat di permukaan yang keras. Tambah panik dong.

Jinhyuk ngelihatin dia bingung. Tapi pas sadar masalahnya apa, dia malah ketawa. Tangan Minsoo ditarik menjauh dari helm yang barusan aja dia pakein. Terus, kacanya dibuka ke atas. Baru deh kelihatan jelas, nggak gelap lagi.

“Helmnya cuma ada satu,” kata Jinhyuk, nutup kacanya lagi. “Pake.”

Minsoo nggak tau ini fungsinya apa, tapi dia ngangguk aja. Kedua tangannya balik megangin kedua sisi helm karna kepalanya jadi lebih berat. Dia diem aja, berdiri ngelihatin Jinhyuk yang sekarang udah naik ke atas motor.

“Nggak naik?” tanya Jinhyuk, beberapa saat kemudian. Mesinnya udah dinyalain daritadi, tapi tatapan bingung Minsoo membuat Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Dia nepuk pundaknya sendiri, bilang, “Pegangan sini. Injek yang dibawah situ pake kaki kiri, terus angkat kaki kanannya. Naik. Gapernah naik motor apa?”

Minsoo menggelengkan kepala, kedua tangannya masih megangin helm. “Harus naik ginian?”

Dia tau motor. Dulu, pas masih di atas sana, dia sering dengar doa tentang benda yang satu ini. Terus karna penasaran, dia sempet ngintip ke bawah. Nggak ada yang spesial, padahal. Malah aneh banget rodanya cuma dua. Dia sampe bingung kenapa banyak banget yang minta lewat doa.

“Ya emang lo mau jalan?” tanya Jinhyuk, menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi sebelum menaruh tangannya di kendali. “Naik buruan.”

Menggerutu pelan, Minsoo akhirnya nurut. Meletakkan tangan di pundak Jinhyuk lalu mengikuti arahan yang diberikannya tadi. Terus pas udah naik, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Jinhyuk erat. “Tadi kita kesini naik ini?”

“Ya enggak lah. Lo pingsan, naik ambulans. Gue nyusul di belakang,” jawab Jinhyuk. “Pegangan yang bener nanti ngejengkang.”

Jinhyuk nunggu sebentar. Tapi tangan Minsoo belum juga pindah, jadi dia sendiri yang harus mindahin. Kedua tangannya dibawa kebawah untuk melingkar di pinggang. Terus pas motornya akhirnya jalan, Minsoo memekik pelan. Nempel, badannya. Pelukannya juga lebih erat.

“Maksudnya nganterin ke surga itu mati?!” dia teriak, membuat badan Jinhyuk bergetar sedikit karna tertawa. Aneh-aneh deh, orang ini. Orang bawa motornya pelan.

Nggak butuh waktu lama buat Minsoo untuk rileks. Saat pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah jadi gemerlap ibu kota, dia nggak bisa untuk nggak ngedarin pandangannya. Nengok ke kanan, ke kiri. Sebelum akhirnya nyenderin kepala di punggung Jinhyuk; milih untuk noleh ke kanan karna kelihatan lebih terang.

Gedung-gedung di sekitarnya terlihat tinggi dari tempatnya kini. Dan anehnya, cantik. Tangannya meraih kaca helmnya, menggesernya ke atas agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

“Sejak kapan gedung itu setinggi ini?” katanya, menunjuk salah satu bangunan. Membuat Jinhyuk melirik sedikit ke gedung yang dimaksud.

“Dari awal dibangun kan udah setinggi itu?” jawabnya, kembali melihat ke depan. Minsoo cuma ngangguk. Melingkarkan tangannya kembali di pinggang Jinhyuk dan mendekapnya lebih erat. Harusnya, dia nggak deket-deket begini sama manusia. Tapi Jinhyuk.. hangat. Mustahil rasanya untuk tidak mendekat.

Dia kecewa, sedikit. Pas tangannya ditepuk sama Jinhyuk terus disuruh turun dari motor. Motornya udah berhenti di depan rumah gede bercat putih. Tapi Minsoo nggak mau turun.

Nggak turun-turun juga, Jinhyuk akhirnya ngelepasin tangan Minsoo sebelum dia turun duluan. Motornya udah di standar, terus Minsoo diangkat—diturunin dari motor. Terus, yaudah. Jalan pegangan tangan berdua ke dalem rumah.

Helmnya baru dilepas pas mereka udah masuk terus pintu ditutup. “Gue bawa lo pulang karna lo nggak ada tempat balik,” kata Jinhyuk, melepas sepatunya sebelum melangkah ke ruang tamu. Helm yang ada dipelukannya ia taruh di sofa. “Jangan mikir aneh-aneh.”

“Ada nenek gue, tapi dia kayaknya udah tidur. Besok pagi kalau ketemu yang sopan,” lanjutnya.

Tapi nggak ada jawaban. Jadi, dia nengok ke belakang. Menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat Minsoo yang melangkah maju sebelum mundur lagi. Berulang kali. Matanya terfokus ke lampu sensor dekat pintu yang menyala tiap ia mengambil langkah mundur.

“Lo tuh..” Jinhyuk gelengin kepalanya. Memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum menghampiri Minsoo. Tangannya ditarik, digeret masuk terus dipaksa duduk di sofa. “Aneh banget anjing.”

Minsoo mengerjap bingung. Posisi duduk begini, kepalanya harus dongak banget untuk lihat Jinhyuk. “Anjing?” gumamnya sebelum mengedarkan pandangan. “Mana?”

Tapi alih-alih menemukan sosok berbulu yang ia harapkan, pandangannya malah bertemu dengan kedua mata Jinhyuk yang menatapnya lekat. Pipinya ditangkup Jinhyuk, yang lebih tinggi itu mencondongkan badannya sedikit seraya mengamati wajah Minsoo. “Ini seriusan nggak si?”

Sebelum Minsoo bisa menjawab, Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan dan menjauh. Dia pergi sebentar sebelum kembali dengan kotak putih serta baskom berisi air di tangan satunya. Minsoo bingung banget pas manusia itu tiba-tiba duduk di lantai, tepat di hadapannya.

“Kaki lo kotor,” ucap Jinhyuk seraya mengangkat satu kaki Minsoo ke pangkuan. Mengambil kain basah yang tadi ia letakkan di baskom sebelum membasuh telapak kakinya dengan hati-hati. “Lagian kok bisa nyeker.” Minsoo meringis pelan ketika kain itu menyentuh bagian yang sakit. “Jadi luka kan.”

Aneh.

Aneh banget.

Harusnya, Minsoo senang dilayani seperti ini. Memang derajatnya lebih tinggi, bukan? Tapi melihat Jinhyuk, rasanya.. beda. Dan seharusnya juga, Minsoo nggak bisa luka. Nggak bisa berdarah. Dia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat noda merah di kain yang Jinhyuk genggam.

Terlalu banyak kata _seharusnya_ yang terlintas di kepalanya. Sampai pusing, rasanya.

“Lo beneran nggak punya tempat pulang?” tanya Jinhyuk, kali ini membasuh kaki Minsoo yang satunya. Dia menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap mata Minsoo sebelum pertanyaannya itu dibalas dengan gelengan pelan. “Kalau keluarga? Orang yang bisa dihubungi?”

Minsoo tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sama sekali nggak ada? Bokap? Nyokap?” tatapan bingung Minsoo membuat Jinhyuk melanjutkan, “Ayah? Ibu?”

Ayah. Tangan Minsoo sedikit gemetar mendengar yang satu itu. Tangannya dikepal, berharap Jinhyuk nggak sadar efek pertanyaannya tadi di dirinya. Tapi terlambat. Jinhyuk udah sadar.

Kain yang ia genggam ditaruh kembali di baskom sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Minsoo yang terkepal. “..Kalau kecelakaan tadi? Ada yang lo inget?”

“Jatuh,” koreksi Minsoo. Tatapannya terpaku pada tangan Jinhyuk yang menangkup tangannya. Lalu, dengan suara yang lebih pelan dia bilang, “Ayah..”

Dan Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Ia meremas tangan Minsoo pelan, memberi senyum menenangkan sebelum kembali fokus pada kaki Minsoo di pangkuannya. Mengobati lukanya sebelum kembali menatap pria itu dengan senyum yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. “Udah bersih!”

Minsoo cuma ngangguk. Tatapannya kosong, seakan pikirannya nggak lagi disitu. Tapi pas Jinhyuk kembali meraih tangannya, pandangannya kembali fokus. Ke Jinhyuk. Senyumnya nular, jadi ikutan senyum.

“Udah bersih,” ulang Jinhyuk. Dan Minsoo, lagi-lagi, mengangguk.

Minsoo tidur di kamar tamu malam itu. Jinhyuk sibuk main game di kamarnya sendiri.

Terus pas akhirnya bosen menang terus, komputernya dimatiin. Ngintip kamar tamu. Dia bahkan nggak ngetuk pintu—langsung dibuka perlahan terus masuk pas sadar Minsoo udah tidur. Tidurnya meringkuk. Ekspresinya seakan nahan sakit, tangannya erat menggenggam ujung selimut.

Ngelihat ini, Jinhyuk cuma bisa ngernyitin dahi. Jinhyuk nggak tau apa. Tapi ada yang salah sama orang ini. Dia duduk di tepi kasur, menarik selimut Minsoo lebih tinggi sebelum mengusap pipinya lembut.

“Aneh lo..” gumam Jinhyuk pelan, tangannya kini berhenti mengusap. Ditarik menjauh dari wajah Minsoo sebelum berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Jalan balik ke kamarnya sendiri, tangannya sibuk ngelusin dada. “Aneh lo,” katanya, buat dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Paginya Jinhyuk kebangun karna bunyi telepon genggamnya yang nggak kunjung berhenti.

 _“Gue di depan,”_ kata suara di ujung sambungan. Jinhyuk mengerang pelan. _“Cepetan, lelet. Gue tinggal nih.”_

Denger ini, Jinhyuk langsung bangun. Kemarin pas main game dia minta tolong ke temen sebangkunya untuk mampir sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mau nitip surat izin sakit, katanya. Iya. Kemarin pas dibuatin surat izin buat Minsoo dia ngide aja ngasih namanya sendiri. Eh, ditulisin beneran.

“Bentar,” ucapnya, masih ngantuk. Dia ngambil surat yang kemarin ditaruh di meja sebelum berlari kecil ke luar. Tau, bakal ditinggal beneran kalau kelamaan.

_“Gue itung ya, lima. Empat.”_

“Bentar anjing.”

_“Buruan anjing. Tiga.”_

Jinhyuk mempercepat langkahnya, hampir kesandung sepatu di dekat pintu sebelum akhirnya berhasil keluar rumah dengan selamat. Tepat sebelum hitungan satu.

Wooseok udah nunggu di depan, nyender di mobil mazda merahnya terus matiin telepon begitu ngelihat Jinhyuk yang sedikit terengah.

“Lo nggak kelihatan sakit,” kata teman sebangkunya itu. Jinhyuk cuma nyengir. Rambutnya masih berantakan, baru banget bangun. Dia nyodorin suratnya ke Wooseok, langsung diterima.

“Sekali-sekali istirahat,” jawab Jinhyuk, mengedikkan bahu. “Mampir dulu nggak, makan?”

Wooseok menghela nafas pelan. Melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak. Salam aja buat Oma.”

Jinhyuk ngangguk. Mereka udah lama kenal, Wooseok juga sering main ke rumah. Kepala Jinhyuk digebuk pake surat di tangan Wooseok sebelum yang lebih pendek itu balik masuk ke mobil. Jinhyuk cuma dadah-dadah aja sambil nyengir.

Terus pas mobilnya udah jauh nggak keliatan, dia baru balik masuk ke rumah. Jantungan dikit pas tiba-tiba ada Minsoo tepat di hadapannya.

“Kamu nggak pakai alas kaki,” kata Minsoo, sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Membuat Jinhyuk menatap ke bawah terus balikin pandangan ke atas lagi begitu sadar.

“Kamu?” tanya Jinhyuk, salah fokus.

Belum sempet nanya lebih, dia udah ditarik. Dipaksa duduk di sofa. Terus momen berikutnya, tiba-tiba Minsoo udah duduk aja di lantai. Ada baskom berisi air sama kain di sampingnya. Kaki Jinhyuk diangkat ke pangkuan, dibasuh pelan. Terus.. bingung. Jinhyuk bingung banget.

“Manja amat.” Suara Oma. Bikin Jinhyuk ngalihin pandangan ke arah suara, tatapannya masih bingung. Tapi neneknya itu malah ketawa ngelihat Jinhyuk. “Kan bisa cuci kaki sendiri.”

Minsoo terkekeh pelan. “Gapapa, Oma. Kemarin juga kaki aku dilapin.”

Lho.. kenal?

Bentar.

“Iya?” tanya Oma, makin penasaran. “Kok Oma nggak pernah digituin?”

Gerakan tangan Minsoo berhenti, dia ngelihat ke arah Oma dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. “Emang Oma pernah keluar rumah nyeker?”

Denger ini, Oma ketawa. Bilang, “Ya enggak?”

Terus Minsoo ikutan ketawa.

Jinhyuk? bingung banget.

“Kalian kok akrab?” tanya Jinhyuk, akhirnya.

“Kamu kok nggak bilang punya temen cakep kayak begini?” Oma ngambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk, nepuk paha cucu satu-satunya itu. “Pinter masak lagi.”

“Hah?”

“Iya, tadi Oma dibantuin masak.”

Jinhyuk mengerjapkan mata. Sekali, dua kali. Ngelihat ke Minsoo sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke neneknya. “Sama dia?” tanya Jinhyuk, menunjuk ke arah Minsoo. “Masak?”

Oma ngangguk, semangat banget. Minsoo diem aja, fokus bersihin kaki Jinhyuk.

“Udah ah, Oma mau jalan,” kata Oma. Nepuk paha Jinhyuk sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari sofa. Terus Jinhyuk baru sadar, neneknya itu udah rapih bawa tas. “Jaga rumah ya.”

“Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?” tanya Jinhyuk. Oma cuma nyengir, dadah-dadah. Emang ya sifatnya nurun. “Jinhyuk laporin papa lho main mulu.”

“Kamu juga cabut sekolah. Tinggal Oma aduin balik,” kata Oma, benerin tasnya sebelum beneran melenggang pergi.

Aneh banget hari ini. Terus pas Jinhyuk ngelihat ke bawah, tambah aneh. Soalnya kakinya lagi dielus-elus sama Minsoo. Pake tangan.

“Nggak sekalian dicium?” celetuk Jinhyuk.

Yang duduk di bawah itu menengadahkan kepala. “Hah?”

“Ngeliatin kaki gue begitu amat kayak orang jatuh cinta. Nggak sekalian dicium?”

Mata Jinhyuk melebar kaget ketika Minsoo dengan hati-hati mengangkat kakinya mendekat ke wajah. Panik, Jinhyuk langsung narik kakinya terus gelinding dari sofa. Jatuh ke lantai.

Lebih panik lagi pas Minsoo narik dia ke pangkuan.

Aneh banget.

Sumpah, semuanya aneh banget.

“Sakit nggak?” tanya Minsoo, natap Jinhyuk khawatir. Yang ditatap cuma bisa ngerjap bingung. “Ada yang sakit nggak?” tanya Minsoo lagi. Dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, kali ini.

Jinhyuk terlalu kaget untuk pindah posisi. Jantungnya juga, nggak karuan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Minsoo kelihatan sedikit terlalu indah. Gila, gantengnya. Nggak nahan. Jadi dia ngelihatin aja. Diem.

Sadar dilihatin, Minsoo terkekeh pelan. Nanya, “Nggak sekalian dicium?”

“Hah?”

“Ngelihatinnya begitu banget,” lanjut Minsoo, dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. “Nggak sekalian dicium?”

Kayak pernah denger.

Terus pas sadar asal sumber kutipannya, Jinhyuk langsung gebuk dada Minsoo. “Dasar anak bebek!”

“Kok anak bebek?” tanya Minsoo, sama sekali kelihatan nggak terpengaruh. Keras banget dadanya. Malah tangan Jinhyuk yang sakit.

“Abis ngikutin terus.” Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Mengalihkan pandangan lalu pindah dari pangkuan, duduk di samping Minsoo sekarang. “Kayak anak bebek.”

Bales ini, Minsoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. “Yaudah aku bebek. Yuk, makan?”

Minsoo yang bangun duluan. Nggak lupa untuk ngangkat Jinhyuk ikutan bangun. Gampang banget, ngangkatnya. Jinhyuk sampe bingung.

Ini.. beneran orang yang semalem dia gendong-gendong?

Jinhyuk nggak bisa berhenti ngelihatin Minsoo pas makan. Tiap gerakannya elegan banget—cara dia motong daging sampai ngangkat gelas. Dia ngerasa bersalah dikit karna udah ngetawain Minsoo yang kebingungan cara naik motor semalem. Dari cara makannya aja kelihatan dia bukan tipe yang bawa kendaraannya sendiri.

Ada supir, minimal.

Terus tambah lama diperhatiin, tambah ganteng.

“Mau cium nggak?” tanya Minsoo, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya. Jinhyuk ngangguk. Terus pas Minsoo ngedeketin wajahnya, Jinhyuk baru sadar responnya barusan apa. Dia langsung gelengin kepalanya.

“Enggak!” kata Jinhyuk.

Minsoo naruh garpunya, ngelihat ke arah Jinhyuk. “Enggak?”

Ditatap begitu, Jinhyuk rasanya mau meleleh aja. Nggak sadar bilang, “Mau.”

Aneh. Aneh banget. Badan Jinhyuk seakan gerak duluan nggak pake mikir. Karna hal selanjutnya yang dia inget, bibirnya udah nempel aja di pipi Minsoo. Mukanya merah pas dia buru-buru narik diri.

Yang dicium bahkan kelihatan nggak kaget, responnya biasa aja. Cuma senyum terus lanjut makan. Bahaya juga.

Minsoo beneran nggak kelihatan kayak orang yang semalem abis diangkut ambulans ke UGD. Sehat banget, nggak ada tanda-tanda abis sakitnya. Jalannya tegap. Senyumnya juga cerah. Indah banget, orang ini. Jinhyuk sampai ragu kalau dia beneran orang.

Mereka lagi duduk di sofa pas Minsoo tersentak kaget denger suara tv nyala. Matanya langsung melebar, menatap layar di depannya dengan heran. “Itu.. orang?” katanya, menunjuk layar. Pandangannya dialihkan ke Jinhyuk. Bilang, “Kekunci disitu?”

Jinhyuk mengerjap bingung. “Hah?”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Minsoo langsung mendekat ke arah tv. Diketuk, layarnya. “Bisa denger nggak?” tanya Minsoo kepada orang di dalam layar. Tatapannya intens. Ia lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke layar, ditempelin nunggu jawaban. Badannya lagi-lagi tersentak kaget ketika orang di tv itu berbicara.

“Anjing.”

Minsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jinhyuk, alisnya terangkat. “Anjing?”

Jinhyuk menepuk dahi. Nggak lama kemudian nepuk sofa disampingnya. “Sini.”

Minsoo terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat awalnya, duduk di samping Jinhyuk. Hening, cukup lama. Terus dia buka suara, “Gimana caranya bisa masuk situ?”

Jinhyuk bingung ini orang serius apa enggak. Tapi raut mukanya nggak kelihatan bercanda. Jadi, dia jawab, “Ada mesinnya. Itu nggak kekunci di sana.”

“Jadi orangnya aman?”

“Aman.”

Minsoo melirik sekali lagi ke arah layar, masih kelihatan nggak percaya. “Aneh banget manusia,” gumamnya pelan.

“Emang lo bukan?” tanya Jinhyuk, membuat Minsoo terdiam.

Minsoo meraih tangan Jinhyuk, diletakkan di dada. “Detak jantungnya kerasa nggak?”

Jinhyuk ngangguk. Minsoo kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, bilang, “Berarti manusia.”

Matanya kembali fokus ke layar televisi, tapi tangan Jinhyuk nggak dilepasin lagi.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam di posisi itu sampai Minsoo kelihatan sedikit gelisah.

“Kenapa?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Alih-alih menjawab, Minsoo malah ngelihat ke bawah. “Aneh,” gumamnya.

“Apa yang aneh?”

Diem, lama banget. Jinhyuk memekik kaget pas tangannya tiba-tiba dibawa ke bawah situ. Iya, ditaruh di.. situ. Dia mau narik tangannya, mau mengumpat aja rasanya. Tapi tatapan Minsoo beneran kelihatan bingung pas nanya, “Manusia pakai ini buat apa?”

Pikiran Jinhyuk udah kacau kemana-mana. “Buat..”

“Aneh banget,” ucap Minsoo sebelum Jinhyuk bisa jawab. Ada kerutan di dahinya.

Terus, merhatiin gerak geriknya, Jinhyuk coba tanya, “Lo mau ke toilet?”

Toilet. Kata itu terdengar familiar. Jadi dia tanya balik, “Toilet buat apa?”

Jinhyuk beneran asal nebak banget. Masa iya orang nggak tau toilet buat apa? tapi lagi, ini Minsoo. Yang kemarin minta gendong di rumah sakit. Lari-lari nyeker. Tapi hari ini kelihatan kayak orang yang jauh beda.

Jadi, Jinhyuk genggam tangannya. Dia berdiri dari sofa, narik Minsoo ke kamar mandi. Yang ditarik nurut aja.

Terjadilah sesi _potty training_ yang Jinhyuk bahkan nggak pernah bayangin dia bakal ngajarin ginian. Ke orang dewasa, pula.

Tapi Minsoo beneran nggak tau apa-apa. Bahkan pas Jinhyuk bantu buang air kecil—ini sambil ngelihat ke arah lain, tentunya. Minsoo kelihatan bingung banget. Seakan itu kali pertamanya ngeluarin cairan dari situ.

“Masih aneh nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk, begitu celananya Minsoo udah kepasang bener lagi. Dia narik anak itu ke wastafel, dibantuin nyuci tangan.

Minsoo gelengin kepala.

Selesai cuci tangan, mereka balik lagi ke ruang tamu. Nonton. Pas Jinhyuk ngeluh laper siangnya, Minsoo langsung siap masakin.

“Lo lupa cara pipis tapi inget cara masak?”

Pertanyaan Jinhyuk cuma dibalas dengan kedikkan bahu.

Terus yaudah, seharian begitu aja.

Besoknya juga, begitu-gitu aja. _Potty training_ jilid dua pas banget sama alarm telepon genggam Jinhyuk, jam lima pagi. Minsoo ngeluh sakit perut terus Jinhyuk langsung paham aja harus apa. Beneran nggak tau cara ngapa-ngapain, anak ini.

Dia nitipin Minsoo ke Oma sebelum berangkat sekolah—ini tentu abis mastiin kalau Minsoo udah ngerti harus apa kalau bagian situnya aneh lagi. atau kalau sakit perut. Kan nggak mungkin minta tolong Oma! Udah segede gitu.

Minsoo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Udah ngerti, katanya. Dia udah deket banget sama Oma. Oma juga seneng, ada Minsoo. Dia bahkan nggak banyak tanya kenapa Minsoo bisa di rumah ini.

Untung bisa ditinggal beneran. Malah pas Jinhyuk pulang sorenya, Minsoo langsung laporan dia diajak Oma ke pasar belanja. Lucu banget. Cerita, katanya nenteng keranjang sama milih ikan. Hari ini menu utamanya salmon, katanya. Jinhyuk gemes banget dengerinnya sampe nyubit pipi Minsoo.

“Kok mau aja diajak Oma ke pasar?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Minsoo diem, nggak tau harus jawab apa. Tapi Jinhyuk keburu ketawa. Dicubit lagi pipinya. Bilang, “Serius amat kayak mau jawab soal essay.”

Minsoo nggak ngerti itu apa. Tapi Jinhyuk senyum, jadi dia ikutan aja. Senyum.

Pas lihat Minsoo garuk-garuk badan, Jinhyuk baru sadar. Baju anak ini.. masih sama. Kayak awal dateng. Jadi dia tanya, “Lo belom mandi ya?”

Ekspresi Minsoo yang bingung seakan menjawab semuanya. Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minsoo yang langsung disambut oleh lelaki itu. “Masa mandi harus diajarin juga?"

Ada banyak banget hal yang Minsoo nggak perlu lakuin di Atas sana tapi sekarang perlu. Mandi termasuk salah satunya, kayaknya. Ngelihat dari raut wajah Jinhyuk saat menariknya ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

“Gimana cara mandi?” tanya Minsoo, mengikuti Jinhyuk dari belakang.

Jinhyuk berhenti begitu mereka udah di dalem kamar mandi. Nutup pintu, dia ngasih isyarat ke Minsoo untuk buka baju. Minsoo bingung. Tapi nurut aja, bajunya dibuka. Dikasih ke Jinhyuk terus nunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Jinhyuk diem, lama banget ngelihatin Minsoo. Sebelum akhirnya bilang, “Celananya juga.”

Minsoo ngelihat ke bawah. Terus tanpa pikir panjang, nurunin celananya. Bikin Jinhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

“Ke.. shower.” Jinhyuk menunjuk ke bilik kaca yang dimaksud, masih menatap ke arah lain. "Madep tembok."

Minsoo turuti, tentu saja.

Jinhyuk, masih dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap, mengikuti dari belakang. Sebisa mungkin mengedarkan pandangan kemanapun selain ke arah Minsoo. Saat ujung matanya menangkap pergerakan Minsoo yang hendak berbalik, tangannya langsung nahan badan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Matanya membulat kaget. "Jangan balik badan!"

Jantungnya nggak karuan. Tapi begitu ngelihat Minsoo ngangguk, dia baru berani arahin pandangannya ke punggung tempat tangannya mendarat. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak. Mengusap bekas luka besar yang ada di punggung Minsoo.

Nafas Minsoo tercekat. Badannya menegang sejenak sebelum Jinhyuk menghentikan usapannya; bilang, "Kok bisa luka begini?"

Bekas luka itu terlihat dalam. Sakit sekali, pasti.. Jinhyuk bahkan nggak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya. Jarinya perlahan menelusuri inci demi inci. Nggak ada jawaban dari lelaki di hadapannya itu. Jadi, dia tanya, "Kalo gue cium boleh?"

Tangan Minsoo terkepal, tarikan nafasnya nggak beraturan. Tapi dia ngangguk pelan. Ngelihat ini, Jinhyuk ambil langkah lebih dekat. Bibirnya mendarat di pundak Minsoo sebelum perlahan turun ke bawah, mengecupi bagian kulitnya yang tidak sempurna dengan lembut.

"Cantik," gumam Jinhyuk. Dia juga nggak tau kenapa dia ngomong gini. Tapi ngelihat gimana badan Minsoo sedikit bergetar di bawah sentuhannya, rasanya Jinhyuk ingin menghujaminya dengan beribu kata puji. "Cantik banget."

Ada suara isak tangis sebelum pandangan Jinhyuk dipenuhi oleh dada bidang Minsoo. Lelaki itu barusan saja berbalik badan, tatapannya bingung. Tapi air matanya seakan ngalir nggak terbendung.

Apapun penyebab lukanya itu.. Jinhyuk yakin udah ninggalin luka nggak terlihat juga di dalam diri Minsoo. Jadi dia tangkup wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata dari pipi Minsoo, memberikan senyum menenangkan sebelum menepuk pipinya lembut. "Mandi ya?"

Minsoo saat itu terlihat rapuh, jelas beda dengan dirinya yang penuh percaya diri beberapa saat lalu. Matanya nggak bisa lepas dari Jinhyuk bahkan saat air dari gagang shower di atas kepalanya membuat pandangannya sedikit buyar. Dia masih bingung, harus apa. Harus gimana.

Yang Jinhyuk lakuin barusan itu bikin sekujur tubuhnya seakan terbakar. Dan bukan, sensasinya beda sama terbakar yang _waktu itu_. Ini beda. Apinya hangat, seakan menyambutnya untuk datang mendekat. Nyaman. Tapi dalam waktu yang sama, juga membingungkan.

Apa benar.. boleh dekat?

Seberapa hangatnya api, itu tetap api. Yang dalam jumlah besar tentu bisa melukai.

Tangan Jinhyuk di pipi Minsoo menarik wajahnya mendekat. "Nunduk dikit," katanya. Airnya mati lagi. Minsoo bisa ngelihat Jinhyuk nuangin cairan warna coklat ke tangannya sebelum memijat kepalanya lembut. Minsoo nggak tau dia diapain, tapi matanya ia pejamkan.

Saat tangan Jinhyuk pindah untuk memijat bagian belakang kepalanya, Minsoo mengambil langkah lebih dekat lalu menyandarkan dahi di pundak Jinhyuk. Masih lengkap bajunya, anak itu. Kain baju Jinhyuk yang basah terasa kasar di kulit Minsoo. Beda sama..

Ia mengerang pelan.

"Merem ya," ucap Jinhyuk sesaat sebelum air kembali mengalir dari atas mereka. Kepala Minsoo kembali dipijat, tubuhnya didorong menjauh sedikit untuk membilas bagian depan kepalanya. Terus, nggak lama, air itu berhenti lagi.

Mata Minsoo yang tadi terpejam membelalak kaget saat merasakan tangan Jinhyuk di dadanya. Licin, tangan itu. Naik ke leher sebelum perlahan turun ke lengan. Minsoo cuma bisa ngelihatin. Terus pas badannya dengan hati-hati dibimbing untuk membalik, dia menuruti. Membiarkan tangan Jinhyuk mengerjakan bagian belakangnya.

Tiap sentuhannya lembut, seakan takut menyakiti. Minsoo hampir kecewa ketika gerakannya berhenti.

Air itu kemudian mengalir lagi, membasuhi sekujur tubuhnya dan Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk. Yang rasanya terlampau dekat saat anak itu meraih perut Minsoo dari belakang. Mengusap lembut.

Lagi, sekujur tubuhnya seakan terbakar. Terpaan nafas Jinhyuk hangat di kulitnya; kontras dengan air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Cium.." gumam Minsoo pelan, dan Jinhyuk nggak butuh dikasih tau dua kali untuk paham.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Minsoo, menariknya sedikit lebih dekat sebelum kembali mengecupi punggungnya. Ada lenguhan pelan yang lepas dari kedua bilahnya. Dan saat Minsoo membalikkan badan kali ini, Jinhyuk nggak punya waktu untuk mendalami tatapan matanya.

Karna detik berikutnya, dia didorong. Punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok di belakangnya. Kasar, jauh berbeda dengan bibir Minsoo yang sekarang mendarat di bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Minsoo menangkup rahangnya saat ia memperdalam ciuman. Jinhyuk terima, tentu saja. Matanya ia pejamkan.

Minsoo yang pertama menarik diri. Jarinya mengusap pipi Jinhyuk lembut, memberi satu kecupan terakhir sebelum menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jinhyuk. Mengatur nafas, matanya ia pejamkan.

Kacau, jantungnya. Dia yakin Jinhyuk juga sama kacaunya saat lelaki itu menariknya ke dalam dekapan.

"Aneh banget anjing," ucap Jinhyuk. Pelan. Diiringi dengan kekehan. "Lo tuh.. kenapa sih."

Alih-alih menjawab, Minsoo malah menariknya lebih dekat. "Aduh, udah dong!" Protes Jinhyuk. "Basah banget ini gue."

Padahal, sebelum dipeluk juga udah basah. Alasan aja. Nggak kuat, soalnya. Deg-degannya.

Minsoo nggak protes begitu tubuhnya didorong menjauh pelan. "Udahan mandinya. Sana gih, keluar. Keringin badan. Gantian gue mau mandi."

Minsoo sempat diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Dia keluar, ngambil handuk yang Jinhyuk taruh di gagang pintu dan melenggang ke kamar. Telanjang bulat, tentu saja. Jinhyuk cuma bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Selesai mandi, Jinhyuk nemuin Minsoo duduk rapih di kasur. Belum bajuan, anak itu. Cuma dilapisin handuk. Air juga masih netes-netes dari rambutnya. Jinhyuk lagi-lagi menghela nafas pelan. Dia jalan ke lemari, mengambil kaus dan celana yang kemudian ia kenakan sebelum mengambil pasangan yang sama untuk Minsoo.

"Pake," katanya, ngelempar baju sama celananya ke kasur. Minsoo ngangguk. Jinhyuk narik handuk di tubuh Minsoo saat anak itu bangun, meletakkannya di atas kepala Minsoo untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Semenjak kejadian di kamar mandi itu, tambah nempel aja mereka. Tidurnya juga jadi satu kasur. Di kamar Jinhyuk.

Minsoo suka ndusel. Suka banget, dipeluk. Hangat katanya. Jinhyuk sih nurut. Hari-hari berlalu dan dia makin kebiasa sama presensi Minsoo. Oma juga, udah sayang banget.

Jadi begitu Minsoo pergi tanpa pamit, tentu hati Jinhyuk jadi kacau banget.

Semua bermula dari sesi _netflix_ malam mereka. Udah sering, nonton bareng. Tapi kali itu beda.

Karna pas nonton.. Minsoo tiba-tiba bilang;

"Kenapa ya manusia.. udah tau bakal pisah, terus untuk apa mencinta?"

Perkataannya ini tentu sukses membuat Jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Dia ketawa aja, pas itu. Karna memang filmnya sedih dan Minsoo ngomong begitu seakan dia bukan manusia.

"Apa sih.. kayak lo bukan manusia aja," ucap Jinhyuk. Tapi Minsoo nggak jawab. Mukanya serius. Jadi, dia buka suara lagi, "Ini beneran nanyanya?"

Minsoo ngangguk. Matanya fokus ke Jinhyuk sekarang, nanya, "Untuk apa hidup kalau bakal mati juga nantinya?"

Yang ini, Jinhyuk beneran kaget. Minsoo tau. Minsoo tau gimana ibunya Jinhyuk udah pergi, dan gimana terpukulnya Jinhyuk pas itu. Dia udah cerita.

Tapi ngomong kayak begini? Meskipun ngomentarin film, rasanya nggak pas. Tangannya terkepal.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum dia bangun dari kasur, nyamber jaket sama kunci motor, terus berhenti di dekat pintu. Bilang, "Itu yang bikin cinta lebih berarti."

"Perpisahan." Dia menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita nggak tau kapan dan gimana, bisa kapan aja. Jadi harusnya bisa lebih ngehargain waktu."

Nggak ada jawaban dari Minsoo.

Dia narik gagang pintu, bilang, "Ngehargain satu sama lain."

Terus dia keluar. Pintunya dia banting.

Dia beneran nggak nyangka bakal denger hal kayak gitu.. dari Minsoo. Jinhyuk udah percaya banget sama dia. Nyeritain semuanya.

Seaneh-anehnya orang, masa nggak ngerti topik apa yang seharusnya sensitif? Jinhyuk kecewa banget, pokoknya. Yang dia tau dia butuh udara segar untuk dinginin kepala.

Yang Jinhyuk nggak tau, itu kali terakhir Jinhyuk lihat Minsoo di rumahnya.

Karna pas dia pulang besok paginya, Minsoo udah nggak ada.

Tanpa kata. Hilang, begitu saja.

Terus harusnya sekarang, di bulan kedua kepergiannya, Jinhyuk udah nggak berharap.

Oma juga bilang kalau.. Minsoo pasti udah nemu alasannya untuk pulang. Tapi ini yang bikin Jinhyuk lebih nggak karuan.

Dimanapun pulangnya Minsoo, Jinhyuk tau anak itu nggak.. bahagia. Ada momen dimana mereka tertawa berdua dan Minsoo tiba-tiba berhenti; kebingungan. Dia pernah bilang gimana itu kali pertamanya tertawa lepas.

Banyak keanehan Minsoo yang sebenernya kalau Jinhyuk pikir sekarang, normal untuk Minsoo buat nanya pertanyaan itu.

Ada yang aneh. Sama Minsoo. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang dia nggak tau, yang bahkan rasanya aneh buat orang segede itu bisa nggak tau. Jinhyuk sering dibuat heran karna itu.

Tapi yang Jinhyuk sekarang sadar, anak itu beneran nanya karna nggak tau.

Yang waktu itu juga, begitu.

Tapi Jinhyuk nggak bisa jawab. Karna kali ini, Minsoo nggak ada di hadapannya lagi untuk menanti jawaban.

Minsoo pergi nggak tau kemana, dan Jinhyuk nggak bisa berhenti menyesal karna nggak tinggal.

Seandainya malam itu dia nggak pergi..

Jinhyuk meneguk soda dari kaleng di genggamannya, bersandar pada motornya seraya menatap langit malam.

Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering kelayapan. Kalau waktu ada Minsoo abis pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah, sekarang nggak bisa. Oma paham, gimana cucunya itu udah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dia sering mergokin Jinhyuk diem ngelihatin lampu sensor di dekat pintu, keinget Minsoo karna selama di rumah itu Minsoo nggak pernah sekalipun nggak kagum sama lampu itu.

Jadi tiap Jinhyuk pulang malem, Oma cuma selalu ngingetin aja. Untuk hati-hati.

"Anjing banget lo, Minsoo." Jinhyuk melempar kaleng yang kini kosong ke keranjang sampah di dekatnya. Tangannya ia bawa naik ke dahi, memijat pelipis seraya memejamkan matanya. Bergumam, "Bisa-bisanya bikin orang kacau.."

Malam itu, Jinhyuk ngerasa beneran nggak ada harapan. Dia pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang berat, tau bakal berhadapan sama hal-hal yang ngingetin dia sama Minsoo. Minsoo, yang rasanya nggak akan pernah balik lagi.

Malam itu juga, dia biarin dirinya nangis sampai nggak ada tenaga. Meluk bantal yang sering dipake Minsoo. Pertama kalinya dia nangis setelah ditinggal, dan rasanya kayak dihantam kenyataan kalau Minsoo memang nggak bakal balik.

Entah berapa kali dia sebut nama Minsoo dalam tangisnya. Kepalanya sakit banget, dadanya juga sesak karna dia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk nggak berisik. Takut Oma denger.

Paginya Jinhyuk kebangun karna rasa sesak yang beda.

Tanpa buka mata, dia udah tau kalau dia ada di dekapan orang. Erat banget. Hangat. Familiar. Minsoo.

Minsoo?

Dia langsung buka mata, ngantuknya ilang semua. Ngelepasin diri dari tangan yang mendekapnya terus mematung begitu sadar kalau yang meluk barusan memang.. Minsoo.

Minsoo. Di kasurnya. Nggak pake baju.

Minsoo.

Minsoo.

Jinhyuk panik banget, langsung duduk. Matanya nggak lepas dari kedua mata Minsoo yang sedang menatapnya. Tangannya dia bawa ke pipi, ditepuk-tepuk keras sampai sakit. Karna kalau ini mimpi..

Minsoo ikut bangun, duduk di hadapannya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

Bukan mimpi.

"Pipi kamu merah." Tangan itu dibawa turun menjauh dari pipi Jinhyuk, nggak lama kemudian diganti oleh hangatnya tangan Minsoo. Mengusap pipinya lembut. "Matamu juga."

Jari Minsoo perlahan naik, menyusuri area di sekitar mata Jinhyuk dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi. Bilang, "Bengkak.."

Jinhyuk, nggak tau harus respon apa, langsung nerjang Minsoo. Dipeluk erat. Terus dia nangis, lagi. Tapi kali ini di dekapan Minsoo.

Yang dipeluk itu sigap nerima Jinhyuk, dengan penuh hati-hati membawanya untuk duduk di pangkuan dan membalas pelukannya erat. "Aku denger doa kamu," ucapnya. Membenamkan wajah di rambut Jinhyuk. "Untuk pertama kali aku.. mau. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya terpanggil untuk menuhin permintaan manusia."

Ada jeda sejenak. Tangan Minsoo mengusap punggung Jinhyuk menenangkan, membiarkannya membasahi pundaknya dengan air mata. "Permintaan kamu."

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberi kecupan lembut di sisi kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Aku disini."

Jinhyuk masih nangis nggak karuan. Kalau semalam masih ditahan, kali ini udah nggak ada lagi. Dia lepasin semuanya. Khawatirnya. Takutnya.

Sampai susah nafas, rasanya.

"Jinhyuk.." Suara Minsoo lembut. "Aku butuh satu permintaan lagi."

Jinhyuk perlahan menjauhkan diri. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup wajah Minsoo, masih dengan air mata mengalir di pipi.

"Satu permintaan lagi," ulang Minsoo. Tangannya turun, kini melingkar di pinggang Jinhyuk. "Minta aku untuk tinggal. Di sisi kamu."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Jinhyuk nggak tau harus ngomong apa, tenggelam di kedua mata Minsoo yang menatapnya dalam.

"Maksudku, kalau kamu mau." Minsoo kemudian menambahkan, "Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa mint-"

"Mau," sela Jinhyuk. Tanpa ragu. "Mau," ucapnya lagi. Mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka lalu memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Minsoo. "Mau."

Ia kemudian kembali menjauhkan diri. Menatap mata Minsoo lekat-lekat, bilang, "Jangan kemana-mana lagi."

Minsoo tersenyum lembut. Menolehkan wajahnya sedikit untuk mengecup telapak tangan Jinhyuk.

"Kalau kamu nemuin aku berdarah-darah lagi.."

Dengar ini, mata Jinhyuk langsung membulat kaget.

"Jangan bawa ke rumah sakit," lanjut Minsoo. Mengelus bagian bawah punggung Jinhyuk lembut. "Bawa langsung ke rumah aja ya? Peluk."

"Ketemu kamu, aku sadar manusia nggak seburuk itu."

Jinhyuk bingung, kalau boleh jujur. Dia masih nggak ngerti kenapa Minsoo sering menyebut manusia seakan dirinya bukan bagian dari itu.

"Hukuman Ayah berhasil. Singgahku di bumi bikin aku sadar betapa permintaan manusia, sekecil apapun, bisa ngerubah banyak hal. Aku diterima balik di atas dengan pikiran kayak gitu." Minsoo sedikit menengadahkan kepala, melihat ke arah langit-langit kamar Jinhyuk sebelum terkekeh pelan. Bilang, "Tapi hukuman Ayah juga bikin aku sadar.."

Tangis Jinhyuk udah sepenuhnya berhenti, kepalanya sekarang penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau aku cuma mau dengerin permintaan dari satu manusia untuk sisa hidup aku," ucap Minsoo, kembali memfokuskan pandangan di wajah Jinhyuk. "Kamu."

"Meskipun aku harus jatuh lagi."

"Ngomong apa sih anjing," kata Jinhyuk, berhasil memancing tawa dari Minsoo.

Minsoo dengan mudah membaringkan Jinhyuk di kasur. Mengambil posisi di sampingnya sebelum kembali menarik si penyuka anjing ini ke dalam dekapan.

"Tidur lagi dulu deh," katanya, mengecup dahi Jinhyuk. "Nanti kita ngomong lagi abis kamu istirahat."

Jinhyuk kelihatan ragu, takut Minsoo hilang lagi. Tapi kecupan Minsoo berikutnya seakan meyakinkan bahwa dia bakal tetap disini.

Jadi, Jinhyuk pilih untuk percaya.

Istirahat dulu, ngomongnya bisa nanti.

Yang penting Minsoo udah disini.


End file.
